An AGP (Anterior Guidance Package) equipped splint has a unique ability to provide guidance anterior to the teeth therefore enhancing the mechanical advantage over the muscles of mastication. The AGP equipped splint uniquely provides true anterior guidance to the jaw and the elimination of posterior interferences (collisions) without any limitations due to the conditions of, malocclusion of, or even the presence (or not) of the anterior teeth. The AGP equipped splint uniquely provides this guidance to the jaw with a minimal vertical dimension penalty when the jaw is in centric relation because the AGP can be placed anterior to and independent of teeth. The AGP equipped splint gives unprecedented control of the anterior guidance and limitations of the jaw to the operator because the selection of guidance, or design of that guidance, by the operator is unlimited and independent of teeth. The AGP splint introduced by the current applicant disclosed a facilitated use of the AGP for the direct fabrication of an AGP splint that provides anterior guidance anterior to any limitations of teeth achieved easier, less expensively, with minimal vertical dimension increase, unprecedented control over the design of the anterior guidance, and a greater mechanical advantage over the muscles of mastication as compared to any previous night guard system. However, the patient must spend additional time in a dentist office to get a new AGP splint when it is worn out or damaged. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a method that minimizes the time and effort of both the patient and the dentist to get a new AGP splint specially designed for her/him. The CAD-CAM AGP splint according to current invention provides another unique benefit of the AGP package. Using a virtual articulator and CAD-CAM technology the AGP splint can be produced to give the patient any set of guidance parameters the operator deems appropriate. Digital records made or traditional records converted to digital made from the patient can be analyzed and then taking advantage of the flexibility of the AGP, an infinite number of design possibilities dependent upon the operators' goals for that patient can be realized. One could produce a superior, seamless AGP splint for the bruxism patient, or a sophisticated AGP TMD (Temporo-Mandibular Disorders) splint produced with specific jaw repositioning and guidance limitations as proscribed by the operator.